Techno Kiss
by xxFuzzymelonlordxx
Summary: Kano decides that it's tame for things to start off between Konoha and Ene, and he has just the plan for this situation. Konoha/Ene


"Author's Notes:/span This is an AU! for the series. As if Ene never got her body back but everything ended well. Everyone is together and happy. Ayano is back and stuff, but Haruka is still Konoha and Ene is still bodyless.

EDIT: well i'm embarrassed now. i had copied and pasted this from my tumblr account and didn't realized that it had messed up when i saved . oops. i'm gonna go die of embarrassment now.

* * *

"It had been a few days since the Mekakushi Dan had beaten the Black Snake and stopped the time loops. Everything was peaceful once more.

The home was mostly empty at this point though. Kido, Ayano, and Momo had decided to escort Hibiya and Hyori back to their home in the country, just to make sure they were safe. Seto and Mary had gone to visit Mary's old home, to visit her mother and grandmother who had returned as well. That left Shintaro, Konoha, Kano and Ene at the 'base' of their little gang, and Ene couldn't have been more bored.

Ene resided Sentaro's phone, which he had placed onto the table so he didn't have to deal with the pixalated girl. Which didn't exactly please Ene, so she passed her time deleting his favorite apps and leg pictures. Konoha had fallen alseep on the couch next to the table that Ene had been placed on, giving her the perfect view of her old friend and Kano watched from the other side of the room a devious smirk on his face, he could see that she still cared for him as she snuck glances at him as she deleted Shintaro's things. So being the (asshole) 'good friend' he is, he decided to help

"Hey, Ene-chan~" He called, attracting the attention of the blue haired female. She quickly snapped her gaze away. When she turned to face him he continued. "You know if you keep staring at Konoha-kun, you might as well confess to him~ I mean come on, the tsundere act is so last week." he teased

Hearing his named, Konoha woke from his light sleep and stared blankly over at his friends, not bothering to even sit up. Ene on the other hand, had a face that now rivaled a tomato, and she was sputtering out sounds trying to wrap her mind around what Kano was insinuating.

"Kano, you dumbass! What the hell are you talking about?" She exclaimed. Her shout caught the attention of Shintaro now, who had previously been watching tv. He was amused that his little 'tormentor' was finally getting a taste of her own medicine.

Kano's grin merely grew when he noticed that he now held the attention of Konoha as well, if his plan went well the dumb confused boy would question him at some point.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ene-chan it isn't good to lie about your feelings~" He said, wagging his finger playfully at her before he wrapped his arms around himself dramatically. "We all know you want to hold him~ and loooove him~ and kiiiiiss him~" He taunted, making the blue haired girl seethe with both rage and embarrassment.

Konoha tilted his head, obviously confused about what Kano was saying and since it involved him, he wanted to know.

"Kano…what is a 'kiss'?" He questioned, his voice just as calm as it always was. At this, Shintaro burst out laughing. Ene on the other hand felt her face heat up, and she began yelling obscenities at Kano.

Kano couldn't have been more pleased with the situation, it was unfolding just how he wanted it. He smirked, standing and making his way towards his white haired friend. He needed to be close to Konoha or he wouldn't be able to be heard over Ene's loud yelling. He sat down by Konoha and draped his arm over his friend's shoulders. "Well you see,when two people reeeeally love each other they play a little game i like to call, 'Face Battle'. Maybe you should have Ene-chan just show you how it's done instead. Wouldn't that be easier~?" he questioned, averting his eyes to the suddenly silent female.

She was gonna kill him, that was it. Ene was going to flat out murder Kano, there was no longer a doubt in her mind. She couldn't believe what he was doing! Of course she had thought about kissing Konoha when he had still been Haruka, but it's not like she was in love with him or anything! Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Konoha stared at the screen that the blue haired female was hidden behind before he picked up the phone so he could look at her better. He stared at her, expecting her to show him or explain it. She couldn't believe Kano had pushed this onto her, but she knew that Konoha wouldn't give up unless she explained it to him. She took a deep breath trying not to actually say something that she would regret but it was a challenge considering the look Konoha was giving her.

"Ahhh, well you see…." she muttered, still quite obviously. Shintaro smirked from his spot on his chair and decided to throw in his two cents. "Come one Ene, it shouldn't be that hard. Just spit it out. Or are you embarrassed?" he questioned, knowing just what to say to push Ene's buttons.

Ene's slight calm vanished instantly. "Oh shut it Master!" she exclaimed before looking over at Konoha. "It's when two people press their lips together!" She told. She paused, a part of her wanting him him to understand but the other part wanted him to stay completely clueless. "but… we're not going to do anything like that at all that would be weird!" she finished, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away from the white haired male.

The room was completely silent now except for the sounds coming from the tv. This silence put Ene on edge. She turned to look back at Konoha and was surprised when she saw that his face was much closer to the screen than it had been.

"K-Konoha?!" she felt her face beginning to heat up once more as he stared at her. Instead of answering her, he gently pressed his lips to the screen. When he pulled away, Ene was stunned into silence.

Kano was practically dying with silent laughter at the look on Ene's /It didn't take long for Ene to return to her senses though. "W-W-W-W-W-What'd you do that for?!" She practically shrieked, waving her arms about trying to make it seem like she was angry instead of flustered.

Konoha blinked, obviously confused again. "Kano said that people do it when they're in love. I love Ene-chan." his said, his voice just as calm as it always was.

Ene's eyes were the size of saucers at this point. She couldn't beileve her ears. Did he even really understand what he was saying?! "W-Whatever." she muttered, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks.

Kano chuckled and leaned over to Konoha. "That means she loves you too." Hearing this, a small smile slowly made it's way onto Konoha's face.


End file.
